The Doctor, the Demigods, and the Devils that Scream EXTERMINATE!
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: The Doctor decides to treat Rose to something completely human: he decides to take her camping. However, the TARDIS didn't exactly take him to the destination he was aiming for. In fact, the TARDIS didn't take him to a normal camp site at all. A camp where you had to give the Greek Gods some of your s'mores? Please. Everything is ok until they hear something scream "Exterminate!"
1. Chapter 1

**For starters, apologies if this is awful. I haven't written in third person in the longest time so I'm not all that used to it anymore...**

**Secondly welcome to my first crossover of a very strange combination of PJO and Dr. Who!**

**Thirdly, SOMEONE HELP ME THINK OF A BETTER TITLE. I literally could not think of anything else. HALP.**

**~Happy Reading, Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of them, or else I'd be rich. PJO goes to Rick Riordan while Dr. Who goes to BBC.**

* * *

Rose:

It was another day at the office for Rose Tyler, but it's not your typical office. If you consider a wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey machine disguised as a blue police box your typical office, then so be it.

Technically, it was like an office. She was the personal "secretary" (though defender of the universe has a much better ring to it, and no paperwork. Woohoo!) of the one and only Doctor. Doctor? Doctor who? Oh there's nothing after that, it's just The Doctor. Their job? Saving the world from whatever was attacking their current location. Werewolves, slitheen, sycorax, you name it.

"I say, exactly how much ass kicking have we done?" the doctor mused as he stirred up the TARDIS, preparing for another trip in the galaxy.

"Did you just say ass kicking?" Rose laughed, hanging on the rail watching him work. "You just said ass kicking! That is so weird!" she threw her head back and cackled.

"Hey!" The Doctor pouted. "It's not that special! Anyway, I was thinking, why don't we take a break?" If that was even possible.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You like camping?"

"Camping?" Rose inhaled then exhaled sharply. "Blimey! I haven't been camping since...since.."

"Since when?"

"Since I can't even remember!"

"Well do you want to go?" he asked, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Do I want to?! Yes!"

"Haha! BRILLIANT! I shall take you to one of the most wondrous places to camp! The Yosemite in California! Ooh you'll love it! It's b-e-a-utiful! Of course not as beautiful as you." he excitedly pinched her cheeks. "Lively with wild animals, plants, bugs, you name it! Say, the last time I went to Yosemite, I went horse back riding with good old Teddy!"

"Teddy Roosevelt? As in one of the American presidents?"

"That's him! You should thank me for that teddy bear you slept with every night when you were three; would've never been there if I didn't suggest it. I noticed his love for bears, and he wants children to have experiences with bears without getting eaten, so I said 'hey! Why don't you make toy bears, eh?' 'Brilliant!' is what he replied."

"Well thank you, Doctor. Its as if you create almost anything." She was most certainly not going to ask how he knew she slept with a teddy bear when she was two. Then again, The Doctor basically knows everything about everyone.

"Pleasure! Now, to Yosemite! Allons-y!" He pulled down a lever, twisted multiple green knobs, and an uncountable number of buttons.

They were sailing smoothly, until the TARDIS (or sexy) began swaying side to side, causing quite a fuss. It was totally flipping out, but The Doctor couldn't exactly figure out why. He pulled down another lever, hoping it would help them get back on their feet.

"Doctor! What's going on?!" Rose cried, gripping onto the railing for dear life. Another ***CRASH!* **came around, nearly knocking the two of them off their feet. It was like an Earthquake but in a damn police box! "AH! Doctor, do something!"

"It's either because we're coming from a completely different planet and we're hitting a nearby vortex or she just really doesn't like America!" With his magical skills of TARDIS controlling, he flicked a few more switches and turned more knobs and pulled more levers. "C'mon girl, what's wrong with old red, white, and blue?!"

_Everythhiiinnggg,_ the TARDIS groaned back.

"Well, I guess you have a point." The Doctor was almost knocked off his feet again, regaining his balance by grabbing onto a few levers that might mess things up. "I'm trying, Rose! I'm getting there!"

"I know! Now shut up!" He turned on his little computer screen, showing them where they were at the moment.

"Agh! We're in the right vortex, but it seems to be there are cookie crumbs flying about hitting us! Whatever, we'll survive." He turned the screen off and ran downstairs. "C'mon! Pack a bag!"

"I've already got one packed!" Rose screamed at the Doctor.

"Ah! Yes, of course! I need to pack though!" He screamed back, throwing his usual wardrobe of ties, dress shirts, and coats. He glanced at his wrist which didn't actually have a watch on it, guess-timating how much longer it would be till they got to Yosemite. "Rose, we should be there in about ten minutes!" The TARDIS engine's familiar wooshing sound had ended, telling him they have arrived. "Never mind! Make that now! We'll get the tent later, I want to show you around first! Where are you?" He found Rose lounging on the control center couch, and grabbed her arm tugging his faithful companion out of the TARDIS. The bright sun shined in their eyes and trees as tall as skyscrapers, surrounding them.

"Wow! This is absolutely gorgeous!" She whipped out her phone. "Huh, still have signal!"

"Rose, you would have signal Control Center 5 thanks to the battery, so I would assume you would have signal here. I dunno, are we in the right place? A little humid be California though, Cali isn't humid at all..." he took off his coat and then the one under that. He then rolled up the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt. Rose had to admit, he looked good with sleeves rolled up. Rose realized she'd never seen him wear such little clothing, so she decided it was a good time for a tease.

"Look out ladies, the Doctor is stripping!"

"I am not! It is a mere 85.6 degrees Fahrenheit and not to mention its humid, so it's stuffy, and the coats are interfering with my comfiness! Makes me think of the time I almost crashed into the sun and absorbed the creature in there **(A/N: I know that was Martha, but whatever)**." he made a bitter face and shuddered, remembering the pain of his insides burning. "Eck, horrendous."

"But you did save everyone, so it really-" a dark figure flew over them, and Rose caught sight of it immediately. It looked like it had...hooves? And wings! Did-did it just neigh? "Doctor..."

"Hmm?" he was nearby observing a shrub. "This looks like a baby olive tree, recently planted. There seems to be more of them over there." he pointed down the row of olive tree shrubs.

"Doctor, what are those?" Rose asked, point at a white flower that appeared to be closed shut.

"Ah...I haven't seen this since I was

trapped on Calypso's island. This Rose, is moonlace. A special flower that only opens when the moon is out." he gently plucked one, handing it to his trusty companion. "I was in the Trojan war, got hurt, managed to transport there, and I woke up to find a girl planting these. The thing is, what's it doing in California even though I'm pretty sure we aren't in California? Even better, what is it doing on Earth?"

"You're the genius, you can figure it out."

"But I need my companion to help with the thinking." he chided, playfully bumping her shoulder.

"Well, I may be going bonkers, but I swore I saw a flying horse in the sky about a minute ago..."

"Flying horse, you say?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. Rose nodded her head vicariously. "Long wings?"

"Yes."

"Did it neigh?"

"I believe so."

"In the sky?"

"Apparently."

"Rose Tyler, you have just seen a Pegasus! Ah, what wonderful, prodigious, stunning creatures they are! Quite kind, but you must have some relation to Poseidon in order to talk them though, I'm pretty sure you don't speak 'neigh'."

"Relation to Poseidon, eh? Lord of the seas, Greek god of all oceans, nicknamed Neptune?"

"Ah, Rose Tyler knows her history! Fantastic!" All of a sudden, screams of terror were heard in a distance. The Doctor reacted quickly, thinking of how high the sound was."Were those...children?!"

"Oh god, Doctor we've got to go help!" she got a hold of his hand, and they sprinted toward the screams, as fast as their legs could take them. Soon it got louder, and louder, until-

"Right here! Look!" The Doctor point at the trees in front of them, but she saw absolutely nothing. Well, nothing but a bunch of trees. "They're-they're children! They're *all children!* Rose, what are they running from?!" Rose squinted, but she could see anything beyond the trees other than, well, more trees. She heard the noise, but it still sounded distant.

"Doctor? Doctor why are pointing at the trees? They're just trees, and I don't think they would be stuck inside."

"No! Rose! All those small, orange things running around!"

"WHAT SMALL ORANGE THINGS?!"

"Those children!"

"I see no children!" he grabbed her face and aimed her eyes at what he was seeing. "OI!"

"Right. In. Front!"

"Yes, there are trees right in front!"

"Blimey!" He tugged her towards the the trees ahead. Was he trying to kill her?! Crashing into a tree was quite an embarrassing way to die, (Rose Tyler, she knocked on wood too hard. How embarrassing) but its not like she wanted to either.

"DOCTOR DON'T-" she felt something like electricity go straight through her body. Her heart, lungs, everything. A thousand volts soaring through her. Rose's body went in shock and she felt herself collapse.

"Okay, I've got you!" The Doctor caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Ooh, my head..." she shuddered. It was like she had a migraine, a loud ringing in her ears and a loud, booming drumbeat in her head. "What did you drag me through?! I was suppose to crash into a tree and crack my skull open! Although that was quite close to that."

"Uh, I dragged you through air. Are you hallucinating? Are you ill? Do I need to take you back home?" he placed his hand on her forehead checking for a fever. He also took out his stethoscope from where ever it was he kept it.

"No, I'm fine! And put away the stethoscope, it's unnecessary! There was something else there; wasn't air, wasn't trees, but it made us see things differently."

"Perhaps a forcefield?"The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver that stuck out his shirt pocket, checking for an invisible shield. As soon as he pressed the button, it was pulsing like crazy. "Ah! There is a force field! But what for...?" The kids he had seen earlier were now visible to her, all dressed in orange shirts and some sort of armor. From where they were, it was hard to tell.

"Cabin 5! Gather your weapons! I know you guys can kick its butt! Cabin 12, they're metal meaning there has to be some kind of program in there! See if we can find a way to hack the system! Cabin 9, you guys are handy with tools, try to use them on it! NOW GO!" a girl, who looked about 13 with blonde hair, was shouting commands to a large group of children.

"What about Percy?! We can't do this without Percy!" One boy shouted. The rest of the group began agreeing, chanting for this person named Percy.

"Don't worry about him! He's still in the infirmary, so do you really think he could fight?! Besides, Chiron put me in charge and I'm sure Percy would want that too!"

"That's because he likes ya!" a tall girl screamed rather harshly.

"Shut up, Clarisse!" a boy shouted at the girl next to him.

"Everybody! Stop! We have one huge, mechanic bull invading camp! Would you like to stand here and watch it destroy our home, the only place safe for us?!"

"No!"

"Then let's go! For the gods!" the children raised their weapons, charging for the other side of the hill, disappearing past the horizon.

"Gods?! Fighting?! Where the hell are we?!"

"Most certainly not California."

"Yeah, thanks, I got that!" Rose scoffed. "Can't the TARDIS take us to the right place for once?!"

"Don't blame her! She's old! She can get things mixed up!"

"So are you!"

"Hey! That hurts!"

"You're 903 for crying out loud!" The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, when footsteps that sounded like metal clanging came from behind.

"D-Doctor, do you hear that?"

"It sounds metal. Can you hear it? Clang, clang, clang, clip! Clang clang, cla-OW!" the doctor shrieked, rubbing the back of his head where he had been struck. "Really Rose! How many times do you have to hit me?!"

"D-Doctor that wasn't me..." A ginormous shadow loomed over them, and their eyes averted to what was behind. "Oh god..."

The bull was a little taller than a school bus, a body of bronze, red laser eyes, his nostrils flared sending steam out and closing with a **_*clang!*_**

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "I'm The Doctor! This is my lovely companion, Rose Tyler!" The bull flared his nose in response. "Can't tell if that was a 'hello' or 'go to hell'. Anyway, um, w-what are you doing to these children? And what is your purpose here on earth?"

There was a little screen on its chest, beeping red letters to respond.

_These aren't just children, they're monsters! We must destroy them!_

"Oh no, it's not the whole nano-gene deal again is it?" The Doctor quickly shushed her. She couldn't help it, that kid scared her! A gas mask was attached to its face and was infecting everyone! Luckily, it turned out alright in the end.

"U-Uh, that's a bit of a problem because y'know they're just children."

_THEY ARE NOT! They're monsters! We must destroy them!_

"We?" Rose chimed. "Y-you mean you're not the one over...?"

_*insert mechanical laughter here* Afraid not, now out of my way!_ The doctor stepped in front of the bull, sonic screwdriver in hand.

"I don't think so."

_Ooh who are you, Doctor? A hero, perhaps? A famous demigod no one has heard of?_

"No, I'm just some guy here to save the children."

_*insert mechanical laughter here* They wouldn't need your help! Everyday, they slash my friends and family into bits! Don't you think it's time they learned a lesson? Oh wait, one of them _did_ learn a lesson yesterday! Without their little hero, they are nothing. Now out of the way!_ The bull hooked his horns to the haul the doctor out of the his face throwing him aside, landing face first by the lake.

"DOCTOR!" Rose noticed the trusty screwdriver on the ground, and she picked it up, pulsing it. "I'm warning you! Leave at once or else I'll take you apart!"

_Oh you are most certainly not Greek! Well, the accent gives it away but there is no way you could be one of them! What are you? A nymph?_

"A what?" She aimed the screwdriver at the bully's tail. The nail slowly withdrew from its position, as the tail fell onto the ground. The bull looked at where his tail used to be, then at Rose, then back at its tail.

_Oh you are SO paying for that! _he swiped his foot, preparing to charge.

"Oh no..." Rose began to sprint in a random direction, hoping to get away. "Doctor?! DOCTOR! Wake up! You've got to help me!" This time, he didn't bolt up from his slumber, meaning he was probably knocked out pretty bad this time. "Oh never mind you!" Rose thought quickly, what could she do to destroy a metal bull?! _Hold on...metal! Must have wires inside! Lake! Water! Electrocute! Yes!_ "Looks like I'm going for a swim!"

Even though Rose was never on a swim team, she still managed a ten point swan dive. The cold water hit her, which was a refresher from the hot, humid day. Bronze hooves joined her in the water, and just stood there. She was under there for one second, two, thirty even. Wow, why was she never a swimmer? Rose couldn't take it anymore, she needed air. A blonde head of hair bobbed out of the water, and standing right over her...was the bull.

"Oh! Um, h-hello..."

_You must be human! Everyone knows that water will not destroy me! That makes you much easier to kill!_

Rose screamed an ear piercing scream, preparing herself for death by a giant metal bull. Which one was more embarrassing? The bull, or crashing into the trees? The trees probably won that.

_DIE_! She ducked her head, but no impact was made. _AAAAHHH!_ Rose opened her eyes to find a deep slit imbedded in its body, and a boy with black tousled hair, sword at hand, standing on-hold on was he standing on the water?! No way! H-how was that even possible?! Well after all the things the doctor has shown her everything seemed possible now. He had a bandage wrapped around his left calf, another on his arm, and a few stitches on his forehead.

"Hey, beef brain! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

_Why if it isn't the little hero! Nothing can stop you, huh?_

"Oh, I don't think so! Besides, it's just a scratch here and there. Now, we're destroying your brother over there and I'm willing to spare you! Leave at once and you can live! J-just stop hurting her!"

_Shes just a human, c'mon! A measly little human, I need toys once and a while!_

"She's not! Daughter of Aphrodite, can't you see it?! She just hasn't been claimed!"

"Claimed? By what?" Rose asked confused. The boy shushed her, and winked. "Y-yeah! I think that's what I am! Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, having the best fashion sense, pretty in pink and-"

"Okay you can shut up now." the boy mumbled.

_*Insert mechanical chuckling here.* Aphrodite?! What good is that?! All they do is sit around and mess with their face!_

"Oh but you forgot about the charm speak!" he turned towards Rose, whispering, "say something as princess-y as you can!"

"Like what?!"

"I don't know! Try luring him to sleep!" Rose couldn't think of anything other than singing him a lullaby.

"Um..rock-a-by baby, on a treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock." She stopped, trying to remember the lyrics, but it didn't come to her head.

"Keep going!" He half shouted, half whispered.

"Oi! I'm getting there!" _Time to improvise, I guess._ "When the baby's crying, you know he's going to fall. So he'll crack open his head and-and, uh, wake up to play baseball." When she finished, she smiled nervously at the boy who was staring as if she had two heads. She shrugged, and drew her attention back to the bull, whose eyes looked like they were "closing". They blinked oand were beginning to dim.

_I-I...um...wake me up in five minutes._ The bull crashed into the water, causing water to get into Rose's eyes.

"Agh! Blimey! It's in my eyes all over again!" The boy walked over to her, his sword still in hand.

"Swim to the dock, I'm going down to get rid of that thing...for now."

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how deep that is? You could die! And you're only a kid!"

The boy winked and chuckled. "You'll see, and I'm not a kid! I turned fourteen last sunday! Now be back in a sec!" He dove under, and was down there for what seemed like ages.

"Kid? Buddy, are you alright?!" Rose stood up on the dock to get a good look. Nothing orange seemed to be swimming about under there. "Kid!" Panicked, she rushed to The Doctor who was still, well, unconscious. She rushed to his side, attempting to wake from his deep slumber. "WAKE UP!" She slapped his face a few times, but there was no response. "Oh I am so going to hate myself for this!"

Rose smashed her lips to his, and the time lord's eyes flew open immediately!

"GAH!" He was breathing quickly, trying to recall what had happened. He meant to ask about the bull, but instead he asked, "Rose Tyler did you just smash your lips to mine?"

"_Yes_, I did." She rolled her brown eyes hoping to look annoyed but in reality, she just wanted to hide the fact she was embarrassed. Unfortunately, her cheeks gave it away.

"Oh. Well, a-alright. Now, where's that bull?" Rose pointed at the lake, and all The Doctor could comprehend was, "Huh?"

"I lured it to sleep somehow, and this kid swam down to go kill it."

"Kid? What kid?"

"This kid!" The boy who had just saved Rose's life sprung out of the water, soaring through the air in a front flip and landed in front of them. "Ow! My calf..." he cringed. "And I just told you, I'm not a kid!"

"Oh my god...you're...you're-"

"What? Alive? Dry? Covered in lake muck? What is it?"

"The first two." Rose whispered, backing away. "How did you-" She turned her head to whisper in The Doctor's ear. 'Doctor, this boy can walk on water, just swam down at least fifty feet and came out dry, now what the hell is he because he is definitely not human."

"Please, really long story, don't make me tell it. Despite the fact that I used the daughter of Aphrodite thing as a joke, are you really one of her kids? I mean, you just lured that thing to sleep!" He chuckled. The boy pointed his sword at The Doctor, causing him to step back. "Woah, I'm not going to kill you! Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor! And this Rose Tyler, my plus one." he smiled cheekily. Rose mumbled a 'hello', and then hid behind The Doctor.

"Doctor who?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Just The Doctor!" The time lord answered casually.

"Does that even work?"

"It _does_, actually!"

"Okay!" Rose shouted stepping in between the man and almost man. "No need to get sassy! Now, who are you, where are we, and why are there a bunch of scary children with weapons and a mechanical bull?" The boy frowned, not knowing if she was trustworthy.

"You're human, right?"

"Um, yes." Rose answered cautiously.

"You sound like you've been asked that a lot."

"No, I think I break the record for that." The Doctor answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Y-you aren't human, Doctor?"

"Uh, not exactly..."

"Then, you must be one of us!" The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'one of us'?" The boy looked at Rose, and mouthed 'I don't know if I can trust her, she's human.'

"Hey! I have traveled to the year 5 billion and 23 to New New York, met Charles Dickens and was nearly killed! Helped this guy kill a werewolf, and got my face sucked off by this lady who was some monster in a telly! You can't trust me after everything I've seen?!" Rose screamed. The Doctor took her by the shoulders, holding her back.

"Uh, that's Rose Tyler for you. You don't want to make her mad, quite feisty. And he doesn't know about all that."

"New New York? Werewolves? Getting your face sucked off...? Now I'm the one who's getting freaked out." he took a few steps back, and actually pointed his sword at them. "Seriously, who are you?"

"Look, I'm sorry I freaked you out, but we really need to know what year, what day, and where we are."

"I don't think day is necessary." The Doctor suggested.

"Well it has a nice ring to it."

"I don't mean to be rude, but have you two been living under a rock?" the time travelers rubbed the back of their necks.

"Erm, technically...?" The Doctor replied, unsure if that were the right answer.

"Ha, remember how many times we said we were hermits?" Rose laughed. The Doctor joined her and soon they were cracking up. When they had calmed down, camper boy was giving them a weird look, pointing his sword at the two strangers. His sea green eyes darkened, as if he were proposing a threat.

"Name, where you're from, and whatever else I think I would need to know, starting with the doctor guy."

"The name's The Doctor nothing else just the Doctor, I'm a time lord, I come from the planet Galifrey, I am 903 years old, I absolutely _love_ bananas, I travel through time and space in my dandy police box with my trusty companion here, and there's literally nothing I haven't seen; well other than that funky technology they used in the end of time but other than that I have seen everything." he pointed his sword at Rose next. "Oi, easy on the sword will you?! You're scaring her!"

"It's alright. Rose Tyler, 19, I'm from London, and I _assure_ you that I am a hundred percent human. And I already told you all the other stuff so..."

"Dude, you're nine hundred and three?! Aren't you a little old to be dating her?! You could be her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfat her for crying out loud!" camper boy exclaimed.

"One hell of an age gap, my mother said. And, um, we ain't dating." Rose whispered. They chuckled nervously and the boy cleared his throat. "What about you, hm? You don't seem human, seeing that you can walk on water." he ruffled his hair, exhaling sharply.

"Kay, I trust you, so you cannot tell anyone! Got that?" she nodded her head vicariously. "The thing is, I'm a-"

"Demigod." The Doctor finished. "I reckon the son of Poseidon, possessing his water abilities like walking on it, swimming deep, can hold your breath, etc. But isn't he not suppose to have children?"

"Well, I kinda broke the oath..."

"Oh right! Along with your two uncles! Ha, I remember now! And your dad is a nice man, I ought to visit him again sometime."

"My father?" The boy whispered. "H-how is that possible?!"

"Well I may or may not have joined Odysseus' **(A/N: let's pretend the Odyssey was real, k?)** crew, and when he got your dad mad oooohh boy I was outta there. Gods invited me to dinner as a 'thanks for getting away from that idiot'."

"You really are a time traveler...wow..."

"So what's your name?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow. "You look hurt, are you that kid who's in the infirmary?"

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"We overheard some of your friends asking for you, your name is-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE INFIRMARY?!" the blonde girl Rose and The Doctor saw earlier came into view, running in their direction. Percy opened his arms and caught her as she ran past. She had curly blonde hair that shined in the sun and went past her shoulders, and she had an athletic figure.

"Hey." Percy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Miss me?"

"You idiot!" She punched his arm, and he barely flinched. Jeez, he was already in enough pain. "You were suppose to stay in the infirmary! You could've gotten killed! You-you-"

"Uh, sorry? But I had people to save! There was another bull on this side, and these two showed up!" Percy gestured the time travelers on his right. "Annabeth, meet Rose and The Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor what?" she asked. She turned and Rose got a clear look or her face and by god, she was gorgeous. Why wasn't she that pretty much when she was younger?Annabeth had stormy grey eyes that made Rose shiver.

"Doctor, do you see her eyes?" Rose whispered.

"Ah, must be a child of Athena. I think I have a feeling I know where we are. And it's just the Doctor."

"Okay...?"

"But you are a child of Athena, correct?" Annabeth glared at the Doctor coldly, placing a hand on her dagger which was strapped on her waist.

"How did you know?"

"Y-you're eyes are grey just like your mothers'. I've met her y'know."

"I don't believe you."

"Annabeth," Percy said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You would not believe what this guy has seen! I would trust him." Annabeth glared at the doctor.

"What _have_ you seen?"

"Well, let's see. A slitheen here or there, sycorax, entodeans, cybermen, kaleds, the consciousness, sensorites, weeping angels, sontarons, ood, those assholes the daleks, and so many more that it'd take me a novel to list them all. Or maybe even a dictionary, or yellow pages book. Have you guys seen to things? Massive! Hownn earth could you even find anyone in there?" The doctor replied casually, putting his hands in his pockets. Rose rolled her eyes at her Doctor's usual blabbering habit. Boy, cold it be embarrassing.

"W-what? I've never heard of those before. Percy, have you?"

"I haven't, but they aren't exactly from here..."

"How did you get here, Doctor? No one can come here unkess your a demigod. In fact, you're not even suppose to see it!"

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey machine, miss." He said. Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, placing herself in a sassy stance.

"Show me." she demanded.

"What?"

"I said show me. I wanna see it." The doctor sighed, looking over at Rose.

"You've got the key, Rose. Go show her."

"I do not want to go through that force field again!"

"C'mon, just this once! Then I promise I'll take you to a Beatles concert after!" Rose bit her lip, taking that offer into consideration.

"Alright, let's go." The two girls went off the woods, and disappeared through a blue light **(A/N: sorry that's kind of how I would imagine them if they leave camp and walk through the force field around camp. The force field is also the reason why Rose couldn't see the camp)**.

"As for you, Doctor, walk with me. I think we should have a chat." Percy suggested, clicking the end of his sword and the Doctor watched it turn into a pen.

"Amazing technology!"

"Thanks, all the work of the Greeks. By the way, I never said this, but welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Doctor."

* * *

**Okay. That was really, really, long.**

**Anyway, well that was cool :D Sorry if Percy was kinda scary towards them, he was just being protective of camp and stuff. I was trying to aim for ten, but it sounds like I aimed for nine...huh.**

**It's hard not to read,**

**This person's STORY-EY!**

**So there's that button,**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel that I really, really need to update this story. So here!**

**percabeth799: exactly, which is why Rose couldn't see camp, but technically The Doctor can because isn't human.**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

~ • Percy • ~

"So, Perseus Jackson, tell me about yourself." The Doctor asked casually. They were taking a stroll through the woods, taking in the scenery that surrounded them. Tall redwoods that slightly reminded Percy of California, but the thought of California automatically led him to Annabeth. Her perfect hair, smile, laugh; he wished he could just sit her down and tell her all the reasons why she should be his. Percy shook away the thought, trying to focus on The Doctor.

"I-I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I _said_, Perseus Jackson, tell me about yourself."

Percy ran a hand through his hair, trying to find something to say. Really, he had already told The Doctor about everything. He was a demigod, he was 14, what else was there to share?

"Well I'm clearly a demigod, I'm fourteen, I live in Manhattan with my mom and step-dad, my favorite color is blue, and...yeah. That's, uh, that's about it..."

"What about Annabeth, huh?" Percy's face flushed, heat creeping up to his cheeks. He hoped it wasn't as bad as it usually was when someone mentioned Annabeth. That would be a _disaster_. It was so obvious, and everyone would make fun of him for it!

"W-what about her?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"N-no. She's not. We're just best friends, that's all."

"You like her, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor grabbed his shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"Your face is as red as a tomato, lad." Percy looked away, avoiding The Doctor's gaze.

"So, you have a machine or something? Like a space ship? Seeing you're alien and all." Percy said changing the subject as quickly as he could.

"Yes I do."

"So...where is it?"

"A few blocks down! Somewhere in the forest, past that barricade of yours, and by those moon laces!"

"Oh. So does if have like super cannons, or laser beams, or anything that Star Trek ship has?" The Doctor rolled his eyes, and rubbed his face in agony. God. This kid. He placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder, saying as calmly as he could without sounding annoyed.

"Kid, it is nothing like that."

~ • Annabeth • ~

"It's...it's a blue box?" Annabeth huffed. She couldn't believe this. In her mind, a space ship was bigger, more technological with gadgets and lasers on the outside, and was definitely expect more than just a dumb blue box that read 'police' on it. "I can't believe it. I put myself in danger by going into the mortal world to see a stupid blue police box. Are you and your boyfriend con-men? Because I think it's stupid to claim a blue box as your so called spaceship. I bet there's nothing in their either."

Rose didn't say anything. All she did was roll her eyes. Boy, this girl was harsh. She hasn't even seen the inside! A little patience wouldn't hurt. And they definitely weren't con-men; not like what Jack was when they first met him.

"Trust me, Annabeth." Rose began fumbling for the TARDIS key in her pocket. "There's more to it. And yes, there's an inside which I'm sure you'll find more...interesting." Her lips formed a sly smile as she pushed the door open. She couldn't wait for the girls reaction. "And he is _not_ my boyfriend, missy."

"Could've fooled me."

"Yeah? Percy being your boyfriend could've fooled me too." Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, having nothing to say. Rose had won this round. "Welcome, to the TARDIS."

Rose Tyler pushed the TARDIS door fully open, revealing the wonders that lay inside. Annabeth's jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes were wide open staring in awe. She saw the control panel sparkle, a marvelous engine in front of her with so many buttons and technological advances, the bouncy looking couch which she tried to refrain from jumping on, and stairs on either side of the engine leading to whoever knows where. All of this fit into one magnificent little blue box. "Like it?" Rose laughed, putting a hand in front of her face to snap her back into reality.

"It's...it's bigger on the inside! Oh my gods it's bigger on the _inside_!" Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes. It was bigger on the inside! She ran outside to double check if she was going nuts or not. Outside, it was still that little blue box. Annabeth circled it a couple times, then went back in where Rose was standing there grinning widely. She began to laugh. It was like Christmas for her. Such amazing technology was laid out in front of her like a million pieces of candy. "Exactly how big is this thing?"

"Oh I don't know." Rose admitted taking a seat on the couch. "It's seems like every time I feel I get all the rooms down, more seem to appear. It's as if she's messing with me. And boy would he have loved to hear you say 'it's bigger on the inside'."

"She?"

"Oh yeah, the TARDIS is a girl, and she's also alive." The TARDIS engine creaked a little, as though she were agreeing.

"How many rooms?"

"Let me see...there's the library, the pool, the laboratory **(A/N: I just made that up)**, the living room, the kitchen, the wardrobe down there somewhere. My bedroom, his bedroom, the corridors, and...yeah. Those are all the rooms-that I know of, anyway."

"Wow." Annabeth's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "Do you know what all these buttons do?"

"Um, no actually. I'm afraid only The Doctor knows how to fly her." Annabeth examined the keys carefully. There were knobs, levers, a million different control panels, and a little screen with some circular figures. She wondered how anyone could fly, or even how The Doctor managed to fly it.

_Maybe I could try!_ she was a daughter of Athena after all, and she had plug beyond measure. Pride washed over her and she pressed some of the keys she had examined earlier. She tried a random algorithm that was implanted in her head, messing with the control panel.

"Annabeth! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Rose cried. She pried Annabeth's hands off a lever, but it was too late. The TARDIS door had shut and the engine was already running. Rose stood there in shock, frozen, unable to process what the girl had just did. "Annabeth. What did you do?!" She demanded.

"I started the ship." She smiled, proud of herself. Even if she did get in trouble, she didn't care. Annabeth Chase has just started up an alien spaceship without even knowing what it did. "I-I did it! I began the ship!"

Rose was not happy one bit, but she didn't yell or anything. She simply walked up to Annabeth, grabbing her shoulders, and looked her in the eye even though she was afraid to do so. "Listen to me." She said sternly, a hint of anger and annoyance as if she were Jackie scolding her when she was little. "This ship can go anywhere in the universe any time, any place, any universe. We could end up _anywhere_, Annabeth! And you starting this just have us a 90% percent chance of never gettin' back! Do you realize what you just done, Anna'beth?!"

"I suppose." Annabeth replies calmly. "I could probably figure out how to get us back."

"No, I really don't think you can." The TARDIS stopped whirring, and behind those blue doors was an unknown location. "I guess it's time to see where we at." Rose opened the door, and a gust of snow and ice flew in her direction. "AH! I am SO going to kill you!"

~ • Percy • ~

"What about you, Doctor? You may have told your 'life story', but I want to hear more." Percy loved stories. Long ones, short ones, didn't matter. As long as someone told him when. He would have his mother read to him, since his dyslexia would get in the way.

"Percy, my life story is far too long and hard to tell, I'm afraid. All I did was give a brief summary, but I didn't tell all of it." The Doctor answered, sadly.

"That's okay, I'm patient." He stabbed riptide into the ground, and took a seat on the rock behind him. He gestured The Doctor to take a seat on the rock across from him. The Doctor sighed heavily, obeying the child's commands.

"Very well. Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning. You always start at the beginning." The Doctor chuckled at the child's urgent need to hear the story.

"There have been too many beginnings in my life. I'll start from where I feel is right."

"But that's not-"

"Yes, but it's as good as its going to get. Now, I had mentioned I was born and raised on the planet Gallifrey, home of the time lords. Located in the Constellation of Kasterborous. Oh you would have loved it! An orange sky, snow-capped mountains,fields of red grass, and trees with silver leaves. These reflected the morning sunlight, making it look like the forests were on fire. It was magnificent."

"Was...?" Percy asked unsteadily, not knowing if he was allowed to asked. The Doctor's expression changed, but nodded his head.

"It was destroyed in a war. A terrible, terrible war. The worst any universe had seen. It was against these awful creatures called the Daleks. Cruel, heartless, full of hatred." The Doctor's teeth gritted as he talked about his long-term enemy. "They never seemed to go away. And it seemed that whenever we were in battle against each other, one of us would always loose something. Always."

"Well, did you guys kill them all? With all your fellow time lords or whatever? But you had to destroy the whole planet?" The Doctor sighed miserably. He hated telling this story. It ways broke his hearts, but some people just need to know.

"Yes Percy. I did kill them all, but it was time lords included. I trapped them, freezing them in time and they're basically all dead." Percy's eyes widened, unable to believe what The Doctor did. "I'm the only one left."

Percy felt for the need of a moment of silence. The Doctor acknowledged this by letting it pass. Soon enough, Percy spoke up again.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like being alone, though. When I first got here, I was the only Son of Poseidon. No one liked me really, being a child of the big three, but then my brother Tyson showed up, and I learned I wasn't actually alone all this time. I just had to wait." Percy bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what else he should say. "So I guess my point is, you're never really alone. There might be someone left out there." The Doctor smiled sadly. He knew the kid was trying to cheer him up, but he knew he was all alone.

"I appreciate the support, Percy. But I know I'm alone."

"You're never alone. The person you're waiting maybe doesn't even have to time lord." His attempts to cheer The Doctor up were failing, but he insisted to keep trying anyway. "And also-"

"It's alright, Percy. I understand. You're very loyal, you know that?" Percy smiled.

"It's my fatal flaw."

"A great fatal flaw, I must say." The Doctor flicked his wrist, doing a pretend time check (he didn't actually have a watch on). "Huh. They've been gone for a while, haven't they?"

"Or they're right there." Percy pointed south, and he was right.

"There you two are!" The Doctor smiled. The figures of two blondes were walking towards them, but something about them seemed off. They were holding their arms and shivering, and one of them was extremely angry. "Um, what happened?" He asked cautiously, as they got closer to where the two of them were sitting.

"W-well! This y-young l-l-lady decided to try and f-fly the TARDIS!" Rose glared at Annabeth.

"Oh. What?! You didn't go anywhere, did you...?"

"W-we a-accidentally went back to the ice a-a-age." Annabeth smiled nervously. Annabeth tried pumping up the heater in the TARDIS, but accidentally ended up messing it up since she was not used to this type of technology. She looked up at The Doctor as an apology, expecting an angry reaction, but his mouth was just gaping open.

"WHAT?!"

"I understand that you're angry but-"

"How did you fly it?! Really only a genius like me can fly it!"

"Well I g-g-guess that m-means I'm a genius t-too." She smiled. The Doctor returned it, warmly.

"Ugh! I just want to warm up fast!" Rose rubbed her arms impatiently.

"Oh get in here!" The Doctor opened his arms and she ran right in. She snuggled into his arms, burying herself in his chest. Annabeth kept staring at Percy, who was too busy looking at the doctor and rose.

"W-w-well, seaweed brain? What about m-me?" Percy shook out of his thoughts and flinched.

"Oh! Right, r-right! Sorry." He extended one arm around her, she took a seat next to him and he hugged her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. The four of them were relaxed, enjoying the silence. Of course, silence is always ruined by some form of huge, obvious disturbance.

There was a loud *CRASH!* coming from the camp grounds.

"What was that?!" Annabeth cried, immediately breaking herself free from Percy's arms, which he was disappointed about. Just this one time, ONE TIME, he thought he had a break and it was the best break he'd ever gotten. It had to be ruined by something.

"I don't know, but we're checking it out!" To save time, The Doctor simply slipped his arms under Rose's legs and began running towards camp. "C'mon you two!"

"Doctor, put me down!"

"No time!"

"I guess that's our cue." Percy extended his hand, and Annabeth willingly took it. "Let's go!"

The four of them ran like the wind, zipping through the forest. They reached the meadow, where everybody in Camp Half-Blood circled around what looked to be a crashed spaceship. A few people tried poking it with their weapons, but a centaur told them to stay away so he could get a closer look. Before the centaur could get anywhere, the door open. A converbelt, leading to the camp ground.

"Good God..." The Doctor whispered. "This can't be good."

"Doctor, which planet's that from?" Rose asked. Percy and Annabeth exchanged confused glances, but they figured The Doctor and Rose knew what they were doing.

"Rose, all I can tell you is this isn't good. No, it isn't good at all."

"What? What are they?" Percy almost demanded. The Doctor was going to tell him, but noticed the words on his shirt. His eyes widened in surprise, they no longer read the camp's name.

"Rose, look." The Doctor whispered. Rose looked at Percy's shirt, and her eyes widened in surprise as well. It just had two simple words:

Bad wolf.

"No! Oh my god, Doctor! It can't be! I-I don't even remember-" Rose exclaimed not believing what she was seeing. "They can't be here! Why are they here?!"

"Perseus," The Doctor sympathetically put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Forgetting Rose's question for the moment. "I'm sorry, but this a fight you and Annabeth cannot win in."

"Why? What are they?!" Annabeth already had her hand on the dagger's handle.

"You two can't be what I lose this time. You just can't." Percy took on the words, remembering The Doctor's story. That sounded very familiar. He remembered The Doctor's story, and he realized what he was talking about.

"Doctor, we have to help you fight!"

"Perseus, I said no!"

"I can slash him into pieces-"

"Percy, you don't even know what you're goin' on about!" Rose cried. "You don't know what they look like, you don't have any idea what they can and do. Please, stay out of this."

"Don't use violence against them, it won't do any good." The Doctor warned. "Use your wit and cleverness, I know you've got it!" Annabeth had no clue what the three of them were going on about. This was the first time she felt confused in a while.

"C-can someone explain what's going on?" She asked timidly. The Doctor sighed, with a sad expression still on his face.

"Annabeth, keep yourself and Percy back. That's all you need to know."

"Doctor-" Percy started up again.

"No Percy! You two can't help me, Rose might be able to but you two can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked stubbornly.

"Because...they're my worst enemy, Annabeth. Like Rose said, you guys have no idea what they can do." The centaur they were watching approved the spaceship with caution.

The door of the space ship opened, and the centaur prepared himself with a quiver and some arrows. A large, metal, almost robotic like thing rolled out the door. It noticed the centaur immediately.

"EXTERMINATE!" It shot its lethal laser beam, killing him instantly. All the campers began to scream, scattering about, running for their lives. Percy and Annabeth watched in horror. Annabeth's hand scrambled around trying finding Percy's. He found hers instantly and held onto it tightly.

"That, you two, is...a Dalek warship."

* * *

**Don't worry, that wasn't Chiron, so it's ok.**

**Sorry for the longtime no update, you can blame 1) writers block. 2) lack of time 3) homework 4) procrastination. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Sorry for long chapters, as well. I'm trying to keep this story short so I gotta make the chapters shorter.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
